Foxy is a good guy Freddy is the monster
by Kingdom Lover123123
Summary: Foxy meets a young girl. When Freddy attacks her, he did what he can to get him to stop. Foxy saved her. With Golden's help. Pairings Fonnie Fredia. Bonnie is a girl in this.
1. A child injured

**A/N been watching a lot of foxy being good, and I believe it. Here is a fic Apr it.**

"Foxy." The little child asked. "Ay, mate. What Is it" "Can you protect me from the scary people here?" The little girl asked, shaking at the thought of mean, bad people. "Sure, mate. I'll do my best" Foxy replied. "Foxy, your nothing but a..." a calm voice started, as Foxy flinched, waiting for the mean words, "saint. Protecting the guard's daughter" Foxy sighed in relief. Then Freddy began to punch and kick the six year old. "NOOO" Foxy cried, staining his voice box. "Stop it Freddy!" Bonnie cried, trying to pull the bear away from the suffering kid. Even together, they were failing. "Golden Freddy, we need you! Hear our pleas!" They chanted, trying to summon golden Freddy. "Mike" Chica cried, running to the guard's room, "We need you to summon golden Freddy. NOW!" Mike hastily changed cams, looking for the poster that would summon him. After three tries, he found him. After he put the tablet down, he told Golden "quick! Freddy is attacking a six year old!" Golden nodded and teleported on top of Freddy, getting him away from the near dead girl nearly effortlessly. Foxy cradled the girl. "Foxy..." she coughed. "You said...you would...protect me..." Foxy sighed, trying his best to hold in his tears. "I...I said I'd do my best." Foxy replied, lightly sobbing. "FREDDY! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I HATE YOU!" Foxy yelled at the head bear. Freddy was to stunned to speak. "F...Foxy... I...I didn't...mean-" "JUST GO!" Foxy shouted, damaging his voice box with the shout. Freddy went back to the stage, and into the shadows, whispering "sorry..." "Bonnie" Foxy commanded. "Go get Mike. Golden, see if wet have anything to help her with." Bonnie ran fast to the guard. Golden, slightly annoyed at Bing bossed around by Foxy, complied. "Hang in there, girl. We can help." Soon Mikeand golden err there, and they started to try to fix her. After an hour, they accepted they couldn't save her. "..." Foxy was just silent. "Foxy..." a weak voice called out. "Hmm?" Foxy replied. "...it's not...Your...fault...Foxy" She struggled to get out. That's when Foxy broke down. "Noooooo! I REFUSE TO ACCEPT IT!" "Foxy, calm down. Your voice-" Golden was cut off by Foxy. "...I don't care.." "but...don't you like to-" Bonnie was cut off by Foxy saying "...I just won't sing..." he muttered. "Foxy...it hurts..." the girl grieved in pain, "please..end it...for my last wish...sing me away" Foxy begin a beautiful solo, going silent as the girls' breathing slowed. As she took her last breath, the last thing she heard was "goodnight, Angel"

**A/N wow...pulled out all the stops..loved how it turned out though... in all my following chapters foxy will despise Freddy.**


	2. A victim named

**A/N Second chapter! Had to decide how to have them interact. Finally did!**

_WEEKS AFTER CHAPTER 1_

Foxy looked at the cam. It was off. It had been off nearly all shift. He was worried about Mike. He heard a scream. He dashed to the guard's room. Mike was staring at Golden Freddy. "Mike, Don't!" He tried yelling, but the door slammed shut. ''Golden, DON'T" He screamed this time. Golden appeared beside him. ''So... You really care for him..." Golden asked the fox. ''Yes..'' was the answer. "Ok. I won't kill him. This time..." And with that he left, back in the kitchen. Soon, Mike opened the door. Foxy walked in. "H-Hey Mike.." He said. "Thanks for... saving me Foxy.." Mike said. "Your welcome" Foxy replied with a hug. Soon, 6 A.M rang. "Got to go to Pirate's Cove. See ya tonight Mike" Foxy said, dashing back to his spot. Then, he learned Mike had day shift. That night, Freddy said, "Foxy. You can't go see Mike tonight. You know _she _becomes active night 6." "OK Freddy..." Foxy had replied. They got to visit him, and Mike texted him. That was as far as it could go. Soon, Golden came to Pirate's Cove. "What do you want.." Foxy asked bitterly. "Um... The pizzeria is closing" Golden had said. Foxy just gaped. 'Pizzeria closing soon.' He texted Mike. Mike texted back a frowny face. Soon, they were sold to the new place. The first night, Mike was there! Everyone visited him. Even Golden. But not Foxy. "Foxy...foxy?" Then he cane across a newspaper article. It gave a picture to who was bitten in the bye if 87. It was Mike.

**A/N yeah yeah, it was short. It's a filler chapter**


	3. Memories and death

**A/N Chapter 3! Not even a day later! I'm in the mood for FNaF, so Recovery updates are lagging. Also, by comp is lagging so...**

Mike soon returned to the guard's room with the paper. "Freddy... is this real?" mike asked. "Uhhh" Freddy replied, trying to think of a way to dodge the question " Did you find foxy?" He asked soon after. "DON'T DODGE THE QUESTION!" Mike yelled. "...Yes..." was Freddy's whispered reply. Mike stared at the bear in disbelief. "Is...is this why i can't be near Foxy on Saturday?" Mike asked, looking at the floor. "Yes..." Was the reply again. "Oh...oh no..." Mike whispered, eyes wide. He ran out. "Mike, NO!" Freddy yelled after the Night Guard. Mike ran, looking for Foxy.

_Foxy_

Foxy heard Mike calling. He had hid with the Marionette. After he had left, he thanked the Marionette for letting him hide"No problem, Foxy." Was the reply. Soon, he left. He heard Freddy reviling the truth about the Bite of 87. He observed, unseen by them. Mike ran off, looking for him. Soon, he screamed. Foxy ran toward the scream. Mike was standing in-front of Golden. "S-stop it" Foxy tried shouting, but he was still sad about the fact that Mike had learned the truth. "Please...let me go.." Mike begged. "No. I told Foxy that next time, you would die." Was the reply. Then, Mike fell to the ground. "MIKE!" Foxy screamed, but it was too late...

_Later, Jeremy (guard of FNaF 2)_

"Wow.. a new job.." Jeremy muttered. He saw a Fox animatronic crying in the office. "Wh-what's wrong?" He asked. "Mike..." was all the robot said. "Who-who's Mike?" Jeremy asked next. "My-my friend." Then the Fox ran off. Jeremy sat down, but one of the old bear animatronics came in. "AHHHH! I WASN'T TOLD ABOUT THIS!" Jeremy shrieked. "Do-don't worry. we wont kill you. The Marionette might, though." The bear said. "Who-who are you!?" Jeremy asked, winding the music box. "I'm Freddy. The bunnies are Bonnie, both of them, The normal fox is Foxy, the chickens are Chica, both. and The bear on the stage is Freddy also. The new ones are called 'toy' before their name. oh, and the...thing...fox.. is 'the mangle' " Freddy listed. The next question asked was, "why was Foxy crying?" "Mike died, and he is taking it the hardest. He is very sad. They were best friends." Was the answer. "O-oh."

**A/N End XP Yep, another clifhanger. I will have Jeremy die soon, but you won't know when. :)**


End file.
